<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate Is A Strong Word... by Burnt_Crisp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529256">Hate Is A Strong Word...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Crisp/pseuds/Burnt_Crisp'>Burnt_Crisp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alador Blight - Freeform, Eda Clawthorne - Freeform, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne - Freeform, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Multi, Odalia Blight - Freeform, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Protective Eda Clawthorne, hexside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Crisp/pseuds/Burnt_Crisp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, innocent, Odalia. She's the top student of her class and is the smartest most powerful witch at Hexside. She is the most perfect child there is to be, and NOTHING is getting in her way from keeping that title...</p><p>Well...besides the Clawthorne sisters that is...</p><p>Read as Odalia has to deal with these two Clawthorne sisters but...slowly something rises in the perfect girl's heart. Maybe she isn't miss perfect anymore... </p><p>This is just a short story, I don't plan on making this long like my other works :,) I'm sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alador Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne, Alador Blight &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Alador Blight &amp; Odalia Blight, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Author here! </p><p>You may know me as Phantom_Fall, my main account but here on this account, I will be writing short/mini stories like this one here! I don't have huge plans for these stories so it'll basically be adventures with characters and maybe fan service/shipping. <br/>I will mostly post on here when I'm bored and wanna write so I can pretend I'm being productive and feel proud of myself. Ahem. </p><p>ANYWAY. This story is just a bunch of adventures with Odalia being dragged along by the Clawthrone sisters with a bit of romance and angst in a way. If you have any scenes you'd like me to write out between characters or oneshots then I'm all in and will definitely do that for you and, if you have questions for the characters or me, then I'm willing to answer them! Just ask in the comments below! </p><p>Here is the description of this story </p><p>Young, innocent, Odalia. She's the top student of her class and is the smartest most powerful witch at Hexside. She is the most perfect child there is to be, and NOTHING is getting in her way from keeping that title...</p><p>Well...besides the Clawthorne sisters that is...</p><p>Read as Odalia has to deal with these two Clawthorne sisters but...slowly something rises in the perfect girl's heart. Maybe she isn't miss perfect anymore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Odalia starts her morning off...bland. Of course, her day gets worse the second she steps into school...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young Odalia tied her light lime green hair back with a dark purple hair tie, and into a tight bun as she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure there were no loose strands of hair sticking out of place. </p>
<p>"Perfect..." she sang to herself quietly before grabbing her school books from off her bed. Odalia hummed to herself a soft melody as she put on her black boots and made her way downstairs, and into the kitchen. It was a familiar sight, no one in the kitchen. No one in the house at all actually, besides Odalia herself. </p>
<p>Odalia walked into the empty kitchen and looked at the note left out on the counter for her, next to it a now cold piece of toast with a poorly spread, smug of hard butter on it, places on a tiny plate. </p>
<p>'We left out on a business trip early this morning, we will be home in two weeks. Keep up on your school work and remember, top student, top grades, top standards.' </p>
<p>Young Odalia couldn't help but sigh once she finished reading the note. She's heard these words before plenty of times, she didn't need to be reminded because they had been drilled into her brain for 14 years now. Odalia's parents were out of a business trip, again, leaving Odalia alone to take care of herself and make herself food for two weeks straight. Odalia didn't mind though, she liked the quite nights she got to herself where she could sit on her windowsill and look up at the night sky, plastered with shining stars. Odalia was use to being alone...so, nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, young Odalia took a bite out of the cold toast and cringed at the crunchy texture in her mouth that was mixed with the hard butter. Odalia forced herself to shallow the bite with a harsh 'gulp'. The taste was bland and boring, disgusting even so the girl decided to just skip breakfast and head to school and arrive early rather than waste her time sitting around the house. Quickly, Odalia grabbed all the essentials for her school day, and exited her home and made her way down to Hexside, School of Magic and Demonics. The walk to school was quite and the shining rays of sun that fell onto Odalia warmed her up. She then took a shortcut through the woods that had a tiny, cleared out pathway that led right to the gates of Hexside. </p>
<p>Once Odalia had made her way to the front stairs of Hexside, she walked up them and leaned against a wall close to the entrance doors and pulled out her scroll, mindlessly scrolling on her Home Screen, not opening any apps. The girl never found any of the apps she downloaded on her scroll interesting so, she would often find herself swiping back and fourth on her Home Screen, pretending as if she was busy. She wasn't. </p>
<p>Boredom struck the young girl, and so did a bit of drowsiness. Odalia leaned her back against a wall and closed her eyes, waiting to hear students footsteps entering the building to be her signal to go inside. Soon, that noise came and a handful of students filed into the school and then Odalia opened her eyes, following behind a few minutes later. By the time Odalia had entered the building, a huge amount of students had filled the halls, opening their lockers and talking, getting ready for their classes to start and hear the bell. </p>
<p>Students were chattering and messing around, happy to see their friends again but, the second Odalia took one step into the hallway towards her locker, all the other witches went silent, quickly getting out of the girl's way and clearing a open path straight to her locker. The other students hugged their back against their locker and held their breath. The minute young, 14 year old Odalia walked in, the whole mood changed. Odalia couldn't help but smirk at the fact students coward at the top student of Hexside the second she entered a hallway. Odalia loved the fact the other students were scared of her and her power. It was amusing to say the least... </p>
<p>As Odalia made her way to her locker, but she noticed some students crowded around it from a far. Suspiciously, the girl picked up her pace and pushed some students out of the way and got a full view of her locker. Her eyes widened once she saw what was graffitied on her locker... </p>
<p>'Smoothie Vomit' <br/>'Miscolored Lima Bean'<br/>'Tennis Ball Hair' </p>
<p>Those insults were painted in mostly green and yellow but included neon blue, and even pink, all with some whacky drawings of the young girl to mock her. Anger filled young Odalia as her cheeks and face flushed red from anger before she turned around, facing the few kids surrounding her and yelled </p>
<p>"WHO DID THIS?!?" </p>
<p>The harsh tone and anger made some kids quickly run off. Odalia let out a low grunt and tried rubbing off the graffiti with her sleeve but alas, it did not come off. Not one bit. Suddenly, during Odalia's struggle, she heard some snickering not too far away from her...</p>
<p>Odalia quickly snapped her head towards the direction of laughing, and her anger increased once she saw where the snickering was coming from. </p>
<p>"Pffttt— haha! Lily look at her face!" </p>
<p>There stood a young, short witch with big and long light orange hair with a spray can in her hand which she was throwing up in the air with a flick of her wrist, then catching it and repeating the process. She was nudging a girl next to her with the point of her elbow, trying to get the taller, redish orange, curly haired witch to laugh along with her. "C'mon...!" </p>
<p>Edalyn Clawthrone. A younger, confident witch with amazing natural talent. She was only 12 but was just as far ahead in classes as her older sister, Lilith Clawthrone who was 14, the same age as Odalia. The youngest witch was 2x better than her older sister when it came to magic and unfortunately, she got the privilege to be in higher grades classes with her older sister and Odalia. </p>
<p>Now, Odalia wouldn't be as mad at the girl if the she wasn't so powerful and gifted. Edalyn was almost as powerful as Odalia and was close to taking the girl's precious label of 'Top student'. Even though Edalyn was in the potions track, she somehow was learning about every magic without taking the classes...that was one way she was better than Odalia, and knowing that fact couldn't help but make the green haired girl scowl. Another way the young witch got on Odalia'a nerves was how bold and overly confident she was, and how she would alway call her stupid nicknames such as 'Tennis ball hair' or 'Lady priss-a-lot'. The witch was never afraid to speak her mind and go through with her foolish, reckless actions that would always cause trouble.</p>
<p>The youngest witch's older sister Lilith however, she was different, much more timid and uptight. She always seemed to get dragged along by her younger sister Edalyn, never failing to get the both of them in trouble. Lilith was the victim of bullying sometimes and it would always be her younger sister to swoop in and save her...she was weak, and pathetic in Odalia's eyes. Odalia didn't HATE Lilith per-say, more like she found the girl...a waste of her time. That way she didn't associate with her unless they were in class together and they were group project partners. One thing good about the girl was how mature she was for her age, and Odalia respected her for that. Lilith was responsible and sophisticated, not to mention she was really smart but, she could never seem to one up her younger sister Edalyn in magic.</p>
<p>"Edalyn...! I told you not to do that!" Lilith whispered loudly as she turned to her sister, glancing over at Odalia worriedly. "Just go to class! Were not getting in trouble for this..." </p>
<p>Edalyn rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out directly at Odalia and yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER, WITCH!" She then quickly got pushed away by her older sister Lilith, shoving her the way towards her class before giving Odalia a apologetic look, and walking off. </p>
<p>Odalia, now slightly calmed down, sighed heavily and stared at the damage done to her locker unforgivably. She decided she would deal with later, possibly report it to principal Bump and moved on with her day, putting her books away and grabbing her notebook for her first class, history. Once she got to the door of the classroom, she noticed a piece of paper taped to the door that stated 'New seats, find your name and sit down there.' </p>
<p>Without any questions asked, she walked into the classroom and skimmed the desks, looking for her piece of paper that had her name on it. Finally, after a few seconds she found her seat. It was in the middle row of desks and like every one else, she had a partner seated next to her. Before she could even take a glance at her partner's name on the piece of paper, a book got slammed down onto the desk making Odalia jump and let out a small "Eep!" </p>
<p>"Ugh, your my seat buddy..." A familiar, annoying voice spoke. </p>
<p>"Edalyn." Odalia regained her composure and sneered at the young, light orange headed girl who was now sat down in her seat, slouched over with her elbow resting down on the desk as she cupped her cheek in her hand. "Odalia." She remarked back. </p>
<p>Odalia stood there quietly as she gripped her books, staring at the girl with anger in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Sit down already, like geez, you look sooooo stiff." Edalyn snickered as she glared at Odalia, who was gritting her teeth while staring at the seat beside her. </p>
<p>"I rather NOT sit next to a delinquent..." Odalia scuffed, offended that the girl would even think she would WANT to sit next to her. </p>
<p>"Suit yourself..." </p>
<p>After a few minutes of standing still, glaring at young Edalyn who by now had completely ignored the stiff girl who stood up straight not too far away from her, then a voice boomed in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Students! Please take 'yer seats!" The teacher walked into the classroom, sipping a mysterious liquid from his mug as he made his way to the desk up in front of the class. </p>
<p>"Ugh..." Odalia knew she would get yelled at if she didn't sit so, hesitantly, she sat down next to Edalyn, scooting her seat away from the young girl with offense.</p>
<p>"Alrighty! Let's get to work kids!" <br/>———————————————————————————————————————————————— </p>
<p>It was now half way through class and surprisingly, there had been no problems between Odalia and Edalyn, probably because they just ignored each other and took notes on whatever the teacher was talking about. </p>
<p>Odalia sighed, giving the hand she'd been writing with a break and resting it down on the desk, looking up at the teacher as he wrote on the chalk board and blabbed on about how magic was used back in the dark ages. It wasn't new to Odalia since she had studied this all, 3x actually before it even got introduced to her in school. As boredom struck the young girl again, she found herself glancing down to the notebook of her partner besides her. Disgust and confusion filled her face once she looked at the notes the younger girl had taken next to her. </p>
<p>"What is that, chicken scratch? It's barely legible..." Odalia whispered while staring at the messy notes. </p>
<p>"Well they are legible for me...why do you even care lady." Edalyn shot a look at Odalia as she continued to write messy notes down. "It's my work not yours." She mumbled. </p>
<p>Odalia rolled her eyes. "It looks terrible. You know our teacher looks at our notes for a part of our grades, right? Here let me help you..." Odalia said trying to grab the younger girl's notebook and write in it. </p>
<p>"What the heck...! Get your own notes...these are mine!" Edalyn hissed quietly, tugging back on her notes resulting in her and Odalia fighting back and forth, pulling the notebook towards themself before the other gave it a hard yank toward them. </p>
<p>"Stop acting like a child!" Odalia growled and yanked on the young girl's notes once again "I'm the top student so let me help you!" </p>
<p>"I'm acting like a child? Your acting like a baby!" Edalyn announced loudly and glared more at Odalia, now struggling to tug back on the notebook as her hands started to slip off. </p>
<p>"I am not a baby!" Odalia yelled and grabbed Edalyn's cheek, pinching it then pulling on it as she yanked the notebook back quickly with both her hands. </p>
<p>"Ow!" Edalyn let go of the notebook as Odalia yanked it with all her might, which sent her falling back out of her chair and onto the floor with a loud crash! </p>
<p>"ODALIA! EDALYN!" The teacher yelled, causing the two girls name who were called to quickly give him all of their attention as fear filled their faces. </p>
<p>"What is going on here?!" The teacher stared over at Edalyn who was in her seat, and Odalia who was on the floor. </p>
<p>"Uhm...uh- we uh..." the two girl's sputtered, not being able to answer the question. </p>
<p>"You two. After school, this class needs cleaning. Be here or I report this to Mr. Bump!" The teacher grumbled and muttered something on how he doesn't get paid enough to teach. The two young girls quickly nodded and flashed a smile at him nervously. </p>
<p>Odalia huffed, shooting a glare to all the student that were looking over at her as she stood up and went back to her seat, staying quiet for the rest of class...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whatcha think?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my second account which I’ll post short stories on. My big works are on my main account @Phantom_Fall</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>